


with you

by ROSEWAR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has changed so much-- Kuroko is both unsurprised and amazed that they've managed to weather so much together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you

They move in together a few months after high school ends, Kagami insisting they wait for one of the nicer apartments they'd had their eye on to free up in favor of the smaller, cheaper one. Kuroko had already entertained daydreams of the two of them occupying that small bit of space together, but revisiting the larger apartment ended up forcing him to succumb to the luxury of extra room. He was a bit worried about the price, but Kagami said something about his mom taking care of it (as she always seemed to when things Kagami _really_ wanted came up), so that was that.

The big day comes on a Sunday, the sweltering heat of summer beating down on them with an intensity so palpable, it's as if the light had a weight and body of its own. Thankfully, some of Seirin's basketball club were kind enough to help them move the furniture inside in the morning, but that didn't exempt the strong, prideful Kagami from helping. If anything, Kuroko noticed that he seemed to be utilizing a bit more of that brute force he was famous for more than necessary.

Kuroko could maneuver a basketball a hundred miles with the grace of does, but when it came to anything practical, like helping Kagami push their couch into place, he was much more useless than the average person could even imagine being, and purely at Kagami's request (his begging, really), he was left to the lighter chores, found himself confined to the kitchen most of the time.

It was for the best, he noted mentally with a bit of indifference, and truthfully Kuroko found himself tired just _watching_ Kagami push all that heavy furniture around. He was covered in a sheen of sweat from all of his efforts, his shirt cast aside somewhere, grunting and moaning as his muscles went taut from the exertion, his brows knit in a familiar look of concentration.

He's seen him work harder, Kuroko notes, and for some reason Kagami can't wipe a smile off his face. It shifts from genuinely happy, to arrogant and proud, to something childish and unreadable but still bright and strong-- just seeing it drains Kuroko, but makes him feel twice as energetic as well.

 

Sorting their new dishes, pots, and pans isn't as easy as he thought it would be, and Kuroko finds several hours have passed by the time his menial chores in the kitchen are finished; he decides to check up on Kagami.

He finds him in the living room, sprawled on the couch, surrounded by mountains of unopened boxes and all their essentials finally ushered in. Kuroko would have been impressed if he wasn't so focused on the sight before him.

Kagami has changed so much from that crackling, fiery spirit he met all those years ago, and Kuroko is both unsurprised and amazed that they've managed to weather so much together. It wasn't refined, and there are countless things he would have done differently if he had the chance, but somehow all the imperfection, all _their_ imperfection, felt as if it was hitting him all at once.

Kuroko watches Kagami sleep, his arm draped over his forehead, the light rise and fall of his toned, sunkissed chest making something in Kuroko's stomach leap. He wonders briefly if he's falling in love again, because the feeling is achingly familiar.

He reaches down, brushing a hand through Kagami's sweat-dampened bangs, to push his hair away from his forehead. Everything about Kagami is delightfully warm.

 

Once the necessities are in place, a task that takes a surprisingly great amount of time, Kagami loudly declares that he's going to take a shower, finally admitting that he isn't immune to the scent of his own sweat.

Kuroko merely nods and hums with affirmation.

Kagami is grateful Kuroko had the good sense to attend to the bathroom and render it useable, and relishes in the feel of hot water soothing his aching muscles. He almost feels as if he's played a hard game of basketball with how tired he is now that he's stopped moving about, but he can't say he's dissatisfied with the way things have turned out. He would even go so far as to say he's happy; moving out on his own isn't a new experience, but for some reason, being with Kuroko like this, just the two of them together all day and night, made his heartbeat ring.

He's standing beneath the cascading water, thinking happily about the new life he's starting with the person who means most to him, when he feels a pair of arms, slightly toned but still small, encircling his torso, and that's when Kagami glances behind him.

Ah, Kuroko.

Kagami shrieks, and would have jumped if not for Kuroko's hold on him, and demands to know where in the hell he came from and how he can still sneak up on him, even now.

I was here first, Kuroko states evenly, as if nothing were amiss, and he wastes no time pressing his face to Kagami's back. The other boy is confused at first, but as soon as Kuroko starts nuzzling him, the contours of his lips and cheek and eyelashes leaving little sparks of warmth upon his skin, Kagami relaxes and covers Kuroko's small hands with his own larger ones.

Hey, Kagami growls when Kuroko starts pressing light kisses beneath his shoulder blade, and it's a noise of want and carnality.

Kuroko stops momentarily, and Kagami can just imagine that blank look on his face, before he speaks. Isn't this one of the benefits of living alone?

While he had certainly entertained it (many times, actually), Kagami didn't realize Kuroko was so eager to christen their new home, sooner than he himself had intended. His desires wouldn't go denied however. Kagami turning around and kissing Kuroko with a ferocious intensity saw to that.

It was just surprising, Kagami supposes. He doesn't have much time to think about it, what with an armful of Kuroko and a growing heat pooling between his legs, but it's not at all unpleasant. Kuroko surprising him all the time like this, in his arms and off the court, wasn't unpleasant in the slightest.

 

Kuroko ends up with his legs wrapped around Kagami's hips as he hauls him to their bare bed, the odd scratch of the mattress's surface coupled with the droplets of water clinging to him leaving a strange sensation on his skin.

Typical of dumb felines and their prey, Kagami takes his time with Kuroko first, takes him with a slow pace while Kuroko pretends he doesn't want it harder, faster. The heavy sighs that rise from his chest every time Kagami moves into him with full slides makes Kuroko feel a delightful sort of vulnerability, like if he bares more of himself to Kagami, sweet rewards will surely follow.

They always do, and Kuroko finally emits a long, low groan before lifting his hips to meet Kagami's shallow thrust. Kagami doesn't honor the silent requests for more until Kuroko grips him by his wrists and is bucking against him, a pale leg hooking around Kagami's hips in order to increase the force of his tantric rhythm.

Kagami stops only to change their positions, urging Kuroko on his knees with a few well-placed grabs and pats to his ass, before taking him by the hips and sliding into him, fast and hard. The corners of his lips quirk upwards in satisfaction when Kuroko groans audibly with his pleasured fullness.

Kuroko can't hold back a chorus of moans when Kagami begins moving faster, snapping his hips with the same ardor and intensity he fell in love with in the first place, the sound of their skin colliding so shamelessly making Kuroko ache even more with the realization that it's only the two of them; no more awkard pictures of Kagami's parents staring at them from his dresser, no more huddling beneath Kuroko's blankets and touching each other in hushed unison for fear of being caught.

At least, he thought they were alone, but Kagami shrieks mid-thrust and pulls out of Kuroko immediately when a certain weight dips the corner of the bed. Tetsuya #2 barks in greeting, tail wagging, and trots across the mattress before posing to jump on Kagami.

Kuroko watches for a moment, expression unreadable, before shifting to a sitting position. Kagami curses from the floor.


End file.
